To Begin Life Anew
by sik-fae
Summary: A tragedy has befallen Usagi, and the police place her in the Witness Protection Program. Can she build a new life for herself and possibly find love?


Authors Notes: Hello friends! Oh, and hi to everybody else too…This is my first fanfiction, but I won't ask you to go easy on me in your reviews. I want to know if the story is good, boring, or just plain out shitty, m'kay?! Alrighty then…Oh, by the way, I really don't know if there is a Witness Protection Program in Japan…but we can all pretend there is right? Come on! Let's all use our imaginations! *imagines herself with Kunzite* Mmmm…imagination good… Oh and for story purposes I'll be using dub names for some of the characters and original names for others. It shouldn't be confusing…at least I hope not.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer (do we really need to put these?): I don't own Sailor Moon. Whoop-de-doo.   
  
Usagi unlocked the door to her apartment and dropped her purse on the floor. She slipped out of the stylish high heels she was wearing, rubbed hers eyes tiredly and looked at her clock. It was almost 10 and she was ready to flop onto her bed and drift off into a nice deep sleep. She had had to stay late at work, helping one of the chief editors finish the first episode of a new soap opera, "Hearts Aflame". She scrunched up her nose with distaste at the thought of the crappy melodramatic show filled with arrogant men and bitchy women. "Whoever watches that shit needs a life," she mumbled. She was 23, fresh out of college and had landed a job as an assistant editor thanks to her father's connections.  
  
She noticed her phone light blinking so she grabbed a coke out of her fridge and pressed play on her answering machine. "You have two new messages. Five fifty-six PM - Hey Usa! It's Rei, just calling to let you know that I've got two free passes to that new ski resort for next weekend, and you are definitely coming with! Call me! Ciao." Usagi grinned at her best friends antics. "Eight twenty-four PM - Hello, this is Officer Tachibana. I'm calling to let a Miss Usagi Tsukino know that we need her to come down to the Narita Police Station as soon as possible. The phone number is 755-0000."  
  
Usagi frowned, "I wonder why they would want me down at the police station…" She picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello, Narita Police Department, how may I help you?"  
  
"Yes, hello, an Officer Tachibana left me a message telling me to call him at this number."  
  
"One moment, I'll connect you."  
  
"Officer Tachibana here."  
  
"Hello Officer, this is Usagi Tsukino, you left me a message. Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Ah, Miss Tsukino! I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but we need you to come down and identify some bodies for us. We…believe them to be close family of yours."   
  
Usagi's eyes widened in shock and she began to feel sick to her stomach. "Family? What…who?"  
  
There was a momentary silence before Officer Tachibana said, "I'm sorry…We think they are your mother and brother."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened in horror at the police officer's words. Suddenly, she found herself incapable of formulating words.  
  
"Miss Tsukino, we can't be completely sure until you identify the bodies, so please come as soon as you can. I have to go now, goodbye."  
  
Usagi was left listening to the dial tone before she felt so sick she had to run to the toilet to purge all of the content of her stomach. She stood trembling and tried to calm herself by breathing deeply. She grabbed her keys off the counter and walked to the door telling herself, "They're not sure yet. It's someone else…This is a dream." Anything to settle her nerves as she nerves as she drove to the station. Officer Tachibana led her down to the morgue and pulled out two numbered cabinets. She stared at the two bodies, both had been shot in the head. Usagi choked out a sob at the two gruesome yet still familiar faces of her mother and younger brother. She cried and buried her face in the cold neck of her mother. "Momma," she choked out, "Momma, Shingo…" She began sobbing and the officer gently guided her to a chair and fetched some water for her. "Why…what happened?" was all that she managed to get out between her heaving sobs. After 15 minutes she had calmed down a bit. Her face suddenly became horrified again and she asked, "My father! Is he ok? Where is he?!"  
  
Tachibana took a breath and said, "He's disappeared miss, I think we should go to my office to discuss this."  
  
He led her to his office and closed the door behind him. "Miss Tsukino, I know this will be extremely hard for you to hear, but you're father was mixed into some pretty bad business."  
  
Usagi felt dizzy and thought, "This can't be happening…what the hell is going on?!" She gripped her purse tightly, "Officer, I don't understand. What are you talking about?"  
  
"A few years back, at about the time you were 14, your father met a man named Hiro Nagase, known to many simply as Wise Man. He was the head of a very dangerous organized crime group known as Nemesis. He also owns the company Dark Moon Enterprise. Hiro made an offer to your father. He told him that he would give him an extremely prestigious position in his company if he would simply do him a few favors. You see, Hiro had observed "potential" in your father. He was quiet, amazingly smart, a family man, and he was struggling to maintain his family. Just the kind of man that was desperate enough and easily intimidated. Those favors included him handling the income and paperwork of Nemesis, using Black Moon as a cover for the income of Nemesis and things like that. You're father agreed, and fell into good graces with Hiro."  
  
Usagi began to feel nauseous. Her father had lived a double life…this wasn't happening.  
  
Tachibana cleared his throat and continued. "About two years ago, Hiro died, and his son Demando took over both the company and Nemesis for him. It took about one year for Demando to notice your father. He had been doing background checks of some of his father's employees, and decided to do one on your father. Usagi, this might be hard for you to stomach, but…well, he came upon information about you. He became very interested in you, looking up more and more information. Pretty soon he was obsessed. He told your father that he was interested in meeting you. Your father didn't want you to be involved with him, and told him that he couldn't do that. At that time, Nemesis was involved in a fierce rivalry with another crime group and Demando had to attend to those matters. Your father forgot about it. Unfortunately Demando didn't forget about you. About three weeks ago Demando came to your father with the same demand. Your father sought help from the police about two weeks ago. He told us his whole story and he gave us invaluable information on Nemesis. However, Demando managed to find out about your father's betrayal. His punishment was to kill your mother and brother. Your father was on a business trip in England at the time. We're not sure what happened to him, but he's probably hiding from Nemesis in Europe."  
  
Usagi sat in stunned silence as she tried to stomach all the information. It all seemed so surreal, like something out of a thriller novel. Her father…how could he have mixed her family up in all this?! How could he have worked for a man like that all those years?!  
  
"Usagi, I know you probably hate your father at this moment, but he really tried to look out for his family's interest as best he could. Hiro threatened to hurt your mother if Ken didn't work for him…I know this is a lot to handle at the moment, but your safety is still very much at risk Miss Tsukino. Demando is probably still out looking for you…Miss Tsukino, have you ever heard of the Witness Protection Program?" 


End file.
